The Amazing World
by khrfanatics6996
Summary: She hates this world. She does not want to live. With the help of a boy, she realize how wonderful the world was. With her amazing powers that she hated most at first. She ends loving it... also the boy too.
1. Chapter 1: The Amazing Truth

Amazing Truth

"I am now here. No choice but to come in", Erika thought.

Erika entered the hallway of Nanimori School and found herself walking past strangers she doesn't know. She noticed a girl who smiled at her. She ignored her and continued walking ignoring everyone around her like she's the only person in the world.

Erika is a purple haired girl who does not like school and does not like making friends. She does not like anything. The worst part is, she does not like to live.

She entered room 2-A and noticed few girls talking about her. She sat beside a boy whom she does not know. She took out her ipod from her pocket and listened to it until the bell rings.

The teacher entered the room and the students stood up and greet the teacher.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu", the students greeted.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu. Please sit down. I think you noticed that we have a new transferred student. Erika Kawamura, please go in front of the class and introduce yourself", the teacher said.

Erika just shrugged and continued listening to her ipod.

"Erika, please introduce yourself in front", the teacher called once again.

Erika ignored him and listened to her ipod.

The students snickered, "What is wrong with her?"

Erika looked at them with a scary look and they all became silent and looked away.

The boy beside her began to speak, "You have to go there and introduce yourself, Erika. You do not know how dreadful Mr. Yamashita is. I warn you."

Erika looked at the boy beside him. "Whatever. I'm gonna do this so that all of you will stop annoying me." She stood up walked in front of the class. She turned to the teacher and asked, "What do you want me to do now?"

"Introduce yourself and have a brief introduction about yourself", Mr. Yamashita commanded.

"I'm Erika Kawamura. I am 15 years old", she said and rolled her eyes.

"Is that all?"

"Yeah. What else do you want me to say?"

"You may now take your seat", said the teacher with discontentment.

She rolled her eyes and went back to her seat.

"Good thing you followed my advice and did not end up in detention. You do not know what he makes us do when we're in detention", the boy beside him told her cheerfully.

He continued, "By the way I am Tsuna." He touched her shoulders and surprisingly Erika felt a hot tingly sensation that she never felt before. She pushed his hand away from her and shrugged. When she touched Tsuna's hands, she felt a hot tingly sensation more. She read Tsuna's mind and she already knew about Tsuna even though she is not even talking to her.

That was Erika's problem. That was why Erika is a total freak since she met that guy when she was 6th grade. That was why Erika hated the world so much. That is why she does not want to live. She really regrets being stubborn when she was in 6th grade. That is why Erika is avoiding physical contact with people because once the people touch her she will read minds and won't stop investigating.


	2. Chapter 2: The Amazing Boy

Chapter 2: The Amazing Boy

"Please do not touch me anymore. I beg you." Erika said while tears started flowing out her eyes.

"Did I do something wrong? Sorry. Sorry. But can we be at least friends?" Tsuna replied.

"No. I can't make friends."

"Why?"

"None of your business. You're an idiot."

"I am known as the No Good of my section. I'll take that as a compliment."

"Umm okay? But that was to insult you."

"I am not insulted. I am used to it."

"Oh." Erika laughed. "Baka. Baka. Baka."

"That's too much. You smiled. I think people will like it more when they see you smile."

"Uh."

"Gokudera-kun is waiting for me already at the gate. Got to go. Bye." Tsuna said as he walked clumsily at the hallway. He tripped and was carried by the mob of people.

Erika could not help it but to smile but quickly removed her smile on her face because someone might see her.

Erika is going home already and drank her pills on the way home in order for her to erase her memory about the ones who touched her. She was walking down the dark, lonely street when she heard a scream.

"Juudaime!" said an unfamiliar voice.

Erika quickly searched for the source of the voice and she saw Tsuna, the boy she met awhile ago with a fire in his head. He looked hurt. Then Erika saw another guy who has black marks on his face carrying a gun floating in the air. Erika could not here there conversation but she can understand their actions. Until someone saw her looking and screamed at her but Erika knew he can't leave at his area because there's an invisible barrier protecting them.

"I thought this place is protected by an illusion in order for ordinary people not to see the happenings in this surroundings." said the black haired boy carrying a sword to one of the pink haired girl with a black eye mask on it.

"I do not know. I think she's not an ordinary person." the pink haired girl replied.

"She's gone. You should've caught her."

Erika ran as far as she could. She heard the whole conversation. What do they mean by not an ordinary person? Do they know that she has psychic abilities? She felt nervous because Tsuna might know and spread it in school.

"I do not think he can do it." Erika chuckled.

"That no good boy can't spread my secrets. He's too naive to know what I am."Erika thought. She sighed with relief as she walked home.


End file.
